Stark Season Four
This is the fourth season about a young Tony Stark before he became Iron Man. 2016-2017 Cast Dylan O Brien as Tony Stark-22/22 Ellen Page as Bethany Cabe-22/22 Ben Foster as Ezekiel Stane-22/22 Jensen Ackles as Sean Teauge-20/22 Hayden Pannetere as Zoe Mavis-21/22 Kevin Spacey as Obadiah Stane-13/22 Jim Broadbent as Jarvis-21/22 Recurring Rose Leslie as Pepper Potts-13/22 Hugh Jackman as Logan/ Wolverine-2/22 Idris Elba as Ta`Challa / Black Panter-2/22 Synopis Tony after getting brainwashed by The Mandarin returns and tries to steal a diamond from Obadiah, Bethany returns but with a new boyfriend. Episode # Tony returns but becomes brain washed and starts to steal a diamond from Stane Corp. Bethany studies art and dates Sean Teauge. Ezekiel travels to find Extremis but Tony has already taken it. Jarvis decides to split Tony`s personality so Tony can be normal again. Pepper Potts arrives to investigate her cousin Zoe`s death. # Tony and Pepper search for Zoe. They discover Ezekiel and General James Potts have had her taken away, Meanwhile Bethany returns to New York and Sean follows her. # An Inherrice infected uses her ability to turn invisible to commit crimes so Tony must stop her. # Tony decides to try out for football and finds out that there is an Inherrince drug in the water. # A vigilantie Black Panther arrives to look for Ezekiel. Tony and Black Panther team up to stop Hammerhead`s criminals. # While about to visit Obadiah he sees Obadiah about to stab Ezekiel with a glowing stone. Tony grabs the stone switching bodies with Obadiah, Tony as Obadiah ruins his chance to become heir to Stark Enterprises. Obadiah as Tony must find a way to switch back to normal. # Tony, Pepper and Ezekiel team up to stop a bomb from going off. # A witch possesses Bethany and Tony and Jarvis must try to stop her without hurting her. # Wolverine arrives to New York and helps Tony stop Sabertooth from killing Ezekiel. # Tony, Black Panther and Wolverine team up when a bunch of Mutants have been dissappering. Someone arranges Obadiah to get out of prison. # Alicia returns and begins to date Tony again but when she wants more Tony hessitates and she uses the power of the red stone. # Tony becomes concerned after people begin to think that Alicia attacked Bethany and Sean, so Tony must further investigate. # Tony is approached by MTU for recruitment to play college football and meets Jeff a former New York resident. He begins to parralyze people including Pepper when she begins investigating him. # Whitney returns and tries to get Tony to help her but the Magia bust in and kidnapp them both. Obadiah returns to Stane Corp. # After some how Tony recives a text message from Sarah Stryker even though she is dead, he and Bethany follow Sean and Ezekiel to China in order to find the ten ring stone, Bethany becomes Issabella again and attacks Tony. # Lucy Potts, Pepper`s younger sister comes to visit Pepper, but Tony catches her stealing money from Stark Enterprises to give to someone in Europe. # A glimpse of the future Ezekiel Stane is released when an Inherrince explosion splits the two personalities, Ezekiel is good and Zeke is evil. Zeke traps Ezekiel in the Stane Mansion and tries to kill Tony. # Tony goes undercover using the name Anthony to stop Hammerheads succsessor. Bethany begins to like Tony again. # Zoe and Tony pose as a couple to get close to a rich Billionaire who is supplying people with Extremis. # Tony and Bethany find a baby in the woods and must protect him when Obadiah is after the baby. # Tony must stop the School Photagropher when he creates a school and begins kidnaping people to go there. He kidnapps Zoe and Bethany to remember the high school days. Ezekiel and Obadiah get tortured by the Teauges. # During High School graduation a terroist Al-Ovarez uses Extremis to boost up his strength. Bethany is framed for a murder and Pepper goes to Europe to find Zoe. Category:Bat24